Pokemon Silver: A Brothers Journey
by RiotDragon
Summary: Wanted to write a story about Silver because I couldn't find a decent one on the site. So here it is. Felix is a young boy searching for his long lost brother. But, in order to find him, he has to retrace his steps throughout Johto.
1. The World of Pokemon

OoO( 1 )OoO

It was a bright day all over the land of Johto. The people of the country went about their business, husseling to and from one city to the next, eating out in the sunlight, and battling with each other fiercely in a contest of strength and skill known widely across the world.

However pleasant the day was, the town of New Bark was always quiet. It was smaller than the rest in the country, sporting less than 50 people. But, even the small city was well known throughout the world for spawning one of the greatest champions the world had ever seen. His name was Dias. When he left New Bark, he was only a boy. But as he reached the Indigo Plateau, he had grown considerably since his first step into the wild.

He had dominated the pokemon world like no other. He did have a rival however. In his rise to fame, there was one name that could not be overlooked. One trainer that everyone in the world knew. From another small town in the Kanto region, there was Red. He was the one trainer that stood in the path of the star from New Bark. Both trainers vanished from the face of the earth one day, never to be seen again.

In the small town of New Bark, there was a small house near the center that had an open yard behind it. A loud ruckus could be heard from the yard, causing the woman inside the house to look out the window. She still looked very young for her age. However, being a mother of two, she never cared about her looks. She was at the counter chopping vegetables for dinner when she heard a loud growling, followed by barking and thrashing coming from the back yard. Looking out the window, she smiled as she saw her son wrestling with a small red animal.

"Such monsters those two are." she said as she cleaned her hands on her apron before walking to their back door. Opening it wide, she yelled out, 'Felix! It's almost dinner time!" The boy and the dog-like creature stopped and looked at her, then back at each other.

"Bet I beat you there." said the boy. The dog growled at him, but the young one took off for the door. The fiery colored animal dashed forward and caught the boy in moments, sending him to the ground as the lupine jumped onto his back and hurled itself towards the house. The woman laughed and held the door open for the proud pokemon.

"Good job Kaji." she said smiling as the Growlithe entered the house. Her son followed soon after mumbling to himself. "Now now, you lost fair and square." she said.

"I know, I know." said the teenager to himself as he walked inside. Sitting at the table, he shot the fire pokemon a glare and waited to be served.

OoOoO

The streets of the small town were quiet as the sun fell. A silent darkness fell on the peaceful town, bringing the daylight to an end. However, there were still creatures lurking in the dark, as well as other beings. Just outside of town, there was a rustling in the tall grass as a young boy stood, glaring through the twilight at a creature that had attacked him. The bird, although small, was very ferocious.

"Think you can take me?" asked the young man in a dark tone. "Lets see what you've got." he said. The bird, infuriated with his attitude flew like a dart towards the boy, its beak ready to strike. However, the teens reflexes were amazing. He sidestepped as the bird flew at him and grabbed it by its wing. Immediately the feathered creature began to panic, but it was short lived as the young man lashed out with his leg and kicked the Spearow harshly, sending it tumbling across the ground unconscious. Standing straight, the boy snorted. "Another useless pokemon." he said.

Pulling his bag back onto his back, he turned and headed towards the lights of the small town.

OoOoO

The night faded away and gave way to morning. New Bark woke again peacefully, the people arising for another days work. However, there was one who wasn't ready to wake yet. He lay in his bed, the blanket up over his head to keep the sun in the windows from waking him. On a large cushion next to his bed lay Growlithe, sleeping heavily himself.

The woman walked up the stairs to her house and opened the boys door. Walking to his bed, she reached down and jerked the covers from his form. Rolling over, he covered his face and cried out. "Come on mom!" he shouted.

She smirked at him and pulled him out of bed. "You sleep way too much as it is. Now get up and get outside. Professor Elm wanted to see you today anyway." she said.

His eyes opened wide. Standing up, he pulled a random shirt over his head and started to shake his sleeping pokemon. "Kaji! Wake up!" he shouted. The pokemon growled, then glared at him.

OoOoO

Ken walked out the door to his house and to the end of the street where his mailbox stood. Opening it, he was suddenly startled, causing him to scatter his mail all over the walk. Turning around, he saw what had startled him running down the street. Felix was yelling loudly as a small Growlithe chased him shooting flames at him. Laughing to himself, the man gathered his mail and walked back to his house.

"The same thing every morning from that boy. One of these days he'll learn that Growlithe doesn't like to be woken up."

Felix ran down the road at a sprint, dodging the flame attacks from his pokemon. "Cummon Kaji! Cut it out!" he shouted. Looking ahead, he noticed Professor Elms lab and ran as fast as he could. He reached the door and pulled on the handle, only to find it locked. "Uh oh..."

OoOoO

Professor Elm was sitting at his desk pouring over some notes of his. He had been at it all day and couldn't figure it out. Something in his writings was wrong, yet he had no idea what it was. He stared at the notes harder, thinking maybe it would hit him, when he was jarred back to reality by someone jerking at the handle to his door.

"Oh dear...that must be Felix." he said and stood up. "Funny...I don't usually leave my door locked..." he remarked to himself. Suddenly, he jumped at the sound of a scream outside. Running to the door, he opened it quickly and looked around. On the ground in front of the door with a disgruntled look on his face and charred flame all over his body was Felix. "Oh, there you are. What happened here?" asked the professor.

The boy glared at the dog, his body smoking from the attack. "I was attacked by a wild animal..." he said, causing the Growlithe to growl again. Standing up, the boy dusted the char from himself and looked at the professor. "Thanks for leaving the door locked by the way." he said walking inside the lab.

"Oh, sorry about that." said the older man as they walked over to his table. Felix's eyes darted to something laying on the desk as they approached. His jaw dropped when he came into full view of it.

"Is...is that..." he said.

"Yes. A pokedex version 2.3. Professor Oak over in Pallet Town sent it to me some weeks ago." said Professor Elm as he pulled open a desk drawer and took something out. "Now then Felix. The reason I called you here is because I want you to take this to a friend of mine. He lives on Route 30, so its a bit of a walk. But you should be able to make it there in a day." he said as he picked the pokedex up and handed it to the boy.

"Woah..." said Felix in excitement as he opened the pokedex and stared at it. However, Professor Elm put his hand over the screen.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to use it." said the man. Felix looked up at him with shock. "Professor Oak said that the battery in this one isn't working. You are to take this to my friend over on route 30 so that he may replace the battery." Felix looked disappointed that the famous machinery he was holding was nothing more than a paperweight. "I'm sorry my boy. But this isn't the mission you had hoped to go on yet."

The boy sighed and placed the pokedex in a pocket on his backpack. "I was hoping I'd finally be able to..." he said, looking at the ground.

"I know...you want to find your brother." said the professor as he patted the boys back. "Don't worry though, some day soon, you will be on Victory Road, plowing through trainers like they were rookies." he said. "Now, it's still early. So you may be able to make Cherrygrove City by nightfall."

Felix nodded. "Alright. I'll leave right away." he said.

"Oh, one more thing." said the man. The boy turned to him curiously. "This is for you." he said, holding out the object he had pulled from the drawer. It was a wristband with a small screen on it. The screen, though small sported a digital readout with a map of New Bark on it. The boys face lit up immediately.

"Pokegear!" He shouted and grabbed the device. Immediately he put it on and pressed the red button on the side. The map changed over to a watch that read 10:34am. "This is great!" he shouted.

"Indeed. It's brand new, so it doesn't quite have all the applications installed yet. So you will have to do that yourself. But at least its got the clock and the map from here to my friends house. I programmed that into it already."

"Don't worry professor. I'll take good care of it." he said smiling again.

"Good." said the professor, happy to see the boy smiling again. "Now, go ahead and get on it. He's waiting for you."

Felix nodded and headed for the door as Professer Elm went back to his desk. Growlithe followed him, but as he reached the door, he was stopped.

"Felix, this is for you." said a woman. He turned to her and his face turned red, his expression melting. She stood tall with glasses across the bridge of her nose, her dark hair running down to her shoulders. He looked down at her hand and there were three pokeballs, tiny in form in her palm.

Taking them, he smiled at her. "Thanks." he said. She winked at him.

"Only the best for the Johto's future champion." she said.

After turning back to the door, he looked at Growlithe with a smirk. "Ready for the first step Kaji?" Seeming to smirk back, the dog-like pokemon barked. "Then lets go." he said, and opened the door to a new world of discovery he had yet to even realize.


	2. A New Pokemon

OoO( 2 )OoO

The sun was high in the sky, leading pokemon and humans alike out of their nests to do a days hard work. Felix stared down at the new device on his wrist. It showed that he was halfway to Cherrygrove City. He stopped with Growlithe following him, and sat down next to a tree.

"I think we should take a break now." he said. The puppy sat as well before laying down. He sighed and reached into the pocket of his bag, pulling out the shining new pokedex that was given to him by the good professor. Flipping the cover open again, he stared at the blank screen. "It's too bad...I would have liked to try this thing out before handing it over." he said. Looking on the other side, there was a small keypad with all the letters and numbers of the language. A button larger than the rest sat above the others, near where his thumb was. "This must be the power." he said as he moved his finger over it and pressed it.

Suddenly, he was startled into standing as the machine came to life. The screen flashed on and writing began to scroll across the screen.

_[Enter Trainer Name:]_

Felix stared at it surprisedly. Pressing the buttons down on the keypad, he entered his name. His heart sped up as the machine spoke to him with a female voice.

_[Greetings Felix. I am PokeDex 2.3 edition. I will now register your name into the pokemon trainer database. Please wait one moment...]_

"What in the...there's nothing wrong with this battery. It's working just fine!" he said as the screen showed a small loading bar. When the bar was complete, it spoke again.

_[Congratulations Felix, you are now a registered pokemon trainer. As mentioned, I am PokeDex 2.3 and I will be a guide to all pokemon you run into in your quest to become the master of all pokemon. If you ever have any questions about a pokemon, please point the eye of this machine towards the pokemon and I will supply you with all data on said pokemon.]_

He smiled. "Is that right?" he asked. Looking around, he spotted his Growlithe sleeping on the ground. Aiming the eye at the pokemon, the screen flashed.

_[#058 - Growlithe: This puppy pokemon is extremely loyal and is known to bark at any opponent in order to protect its family or owner from harm. With a loud roar, it is a pokemon that is not trifled with even by larger enemies, despite its small size.]_

Felix smiled. "Here that Kaji? They think you are loyal." he said, getting a sleepy glare from the pup. Growlithe merely rolled onto his back in the sunlight and ignored the trainer. Felix's smile faded as the puppy rolled over, showing the collar it was wearing with the red jewel in the center.

He turned his attention to a loud noise coming from down the road. There was someone running down the road, fleeing from some unseen force. His eyes went wide however, when a swarm of Beedrill flew out from the trees and began to chase the figure. "Uh...Kaji..." he said uneasily. "We have trouble..."

The Growlithe opened its eyes and got to its paws, looking down the street at the person running. By now, Felix could tell it was a girl. She wore a straw hat and what looked like clothes someone would wear to a picnic. "Help me please!" she shouted as she approached them. Felix clenched his fist.

"Ready pal?" he asked and growlithe crouched low, ready to attack. When she made it past the trainer, he yelled, "Kaji! Ember attack!" The dog-like pokemon reacted and shot flames into the air that scattered like leaves. The beedrill flew into the cloud and instantly began to panic. The heat from the flames made the swarm stop in its tracks.

Felix smiled and said, "Now, scare them off." Kaji ran forward and let out a loud roar, nearly shaking the airwaves with its primal call. The bee pokemon instantly flew away from the scene. Quickly, the boy whipped out the machine and aimed it at the swarm as it fled.

_[#15 Beedrill: This poison bee pokemon has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most poison and is known to be powerful enough to bring down a pokemon the size of a Kangaskahn.]_

He stared at the screen amazed. "Wow...it's a good thing we were able to stop them." he said, then looked at the fire pokemon. "Good work Kaji." he said as he knelt down and scratched the furry pokemon behind its ears. When he turned to the girl, he saw her on her knees. "Hey...are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, I should be fine. Thank you." she said as he sat next to her. The growlithe walked back over to the others and sat down again. The girl saw him and smiled widely. "How cute! A growlithe!" she said, then began to shower the puppy with attention. "What's his name?" she asked.

"His name is Kaji." said Felix, smiling as the pokemon rolled over so she could scratch his stomach. She smiled and scratched the fur on his belly.

"How adorable. Thank you Kaji. And thank you..." she said looking at him questioningly.

"Felix." he said. She nodded.

"Thank you Felix." she said, still stroking the puppy. Suddenly, her hand came across the collar. Looking down, she held the collars jewel in her hand. "This is pretty. Did you make it?" she asked.

"No. It came with Kaji." he said scratching the growlithes ear.

"Oh...so Kaji wasn't caught in the wild?" she asked.

"No. My brother sent him to me with the collar already on him. No pokeball or anything." he said.

"Wow. So your brother was a trainer?" she asked.

"Yes. His favorite pokemon was Arcanine. I'm assuming Kaji was his Arcanine's puppy." he said looking down at the pokemon. Looking back up at the girl, his face turned to concern as he noticed that she looked strange. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes...I'm fine. I just..." she said, then fell over. As she fell forward, he noticed under her blonde hair that there was blood coming from her shoulder. Moving her blonde hair, he saw plainly where one of the Beedrill had stung her.

"Oh no..." he said, then grabbed her and picked her up. "Cummon Kaji. We have to get her to Cherrygrove!" he shouted, then began to run down the road, quickly followed by the pokemon.

OoOoO

Darkness was beginning to fall over the region as the boy reached the small city. He looked around and saw a few houses with lights on. Walking forward, he sat next to the closest building and rested. Sighing to himself, he leaned against the wall and pulled a sandwich out of his bag.

Taking a bite, he began to think. He had travelled here from Ecruteak City, and so far he had proved himself right. _"There are no pokemon that can be any use to me." _Taking another bite, he almost choked when he heard a loud noise from inside the building he was sitting next to. Clearing his airway, he stood up and looked through one of the windows on the side of the building. Brushing his long silver hair aside, he stared into the lab.

Professor Elm stood next to a small blue pokemon writing on his clipboard. The young monster stood about two feet tall and had large teeth jutting from its scaley muzzle. "Alright Totodile, try again." said the man. The pokemon nodded and ran forward, slamming itself full speed into a machine. The impact caused the windows to shake and the boys eyes to widen. "Amazing. It seems you are indeed the strongest of the three." said the man as he set the clipboard down and walked over to his computer. The pokemon began to dance oddly as it chanted its victory in its own language.

The boy back away from the window and scratched his chin. "Hmmm...that pokemon could be the one." he said. Still looking through the window, he noticed the professor get up and walk out through a door in the back. Smiling, he walked around to the entrance of the lab and got onto his knees. Digging into his back, he pulled out a small pouch, then pulled out a few strips of thin metal from there. sliding them into the lock on the door, he began to move the tools until he heard a small click inside the handle. Smiling to himself, he put the tools away and stood up, opening the door.

Walking inside the small building, he noticed a pokeball on the table, as well as two others sitting inside a padded suitcase on another table. As he walked in, the small pokemon noticed him and looked at him. Looking back at the totodile, he smiled. "Lets see how powerful you really are." he said, then ran at the pokemon. He swung at it with a kick, however his senses almost immediately left him. The totodile stopped his foot with its jaws, then swung him in circles before smashing him through the table. He shook the stars from his head and got onto his knees, smiling through his daze. "It's perfect." he said.

Totodile growled at him menacingly. The boy smiled and pulled the half eaten sandwich from his bag again, then held it up to the pokemon. Slowly, the croc pokemon trundled forward and grabbed the food, throwing it up and chomping on it greedily. When it finished, it stood again in a victory pose. The boy laughed for the first time in a long time and stroked the pokemons scaley head. "You are going to be my new friend. My name is Zack." he said smiling down at the pokemon.

Suddenly, the door to the back opened again and in walked the professor. "Totodile...I heard a noise from the back. Is something..." he said, then spotted the young man. "Who...Who are you?" he asked surprisedly. Zack looked at the professor with his green eyes, then grabbed the pokeball that had fallen from the broken table. Aiming it at Totodile, a red laser shot out and hit the pokemon, pulling it back inside the small capsule. "What are you doing?" he asked. The ball shrunk once the pokemon was inside, then the boy ran. Making a huge jump, he smashed through the window of the lab and took off into the darkness.

"Come back here you thief!" shouted the professor as he ran to the window. But it was too late, the boy was gone. The professor glared and clenched his fist. "How could I have let this happen?" he asked. He didn't know however, about the two sets of eyes watching him from the forest surrounding the town.

One of the pair, a male with shoulder length black hair, held goggles to his eyes and watched the scene as it unfolded. Smirking to the girl next to him, he said, "It seems we have found a suitable recruit."

She looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "All he did was break in and take the pokemon." said the red haired girl.

"No, he lockpicked his way into a pokemon lab, stole the strongest pokemon they had, and fled without being caught. There is no way that professor would be able to catch him now, especially in this darkness." he said as he pulled the night vision device from his face. "He is definitely suitable to be in Team Rocket."

The girl shrugged. "I guess if you say he is." she said. "Lets report back to the commander." she said as she stood and stretched. He nodded. Packing their things up, the two left the scene.

OoOoO

Zack stopped in the forest at least a mile and a half away from the scene. He was a very good runner, and he was only slightly out of breath when he stopped. Looking at the pokeball in his hand, he pressed the button in the center and enlarged the ball. Opening it, the pokemon materialized out of the red laser and looked up at Zack again.

Kneeling down to the creature, he held out his hand. "Will you be my new friend?" he asked. The scaley pokemon looked at his hand and walked forward, then licked his hand with a large tongue. Smiling, the boy pet the pokemon. "I'll call you Mazu." he said. "Lets get out of this forest." he said, then headed in the direction of the previous town he had come from, Cherrygrove City...


	3. Healing Wounds

OoO( 3 )OoO

Darkness had fallen when the boy finally reached Cherrygrove City. His wrist gear flashed with a red dot as he got closer, then beeped as he entered the city. The first place he ran was to the closest building, the Pokemon Center. The doors slid open as the tired boy stumbled inside with the girl in his arms, the fire pokemon coming in after him, ruffled and scratched all over from the different pokemon they had run into on the way.

The nurse behind the counter of the pokemon center saw him and immediately ran to help him. "Oh my...what happened?" she asked frantically.

"She's been stung...by Beedrill..." he said as he gasped for air. The nurse grabbed the girl and rushed her into the back as another nurse came to attend to the two.

"Are you alright? What happened?" she asked. "Please, come with me." she said, taking his arm and leading him to a chair in the floor. The growlithe followed, but fell injured in front of it. She gasped, then knelt down to the pokemon. "What happened to him?" she asked.

He reached up and wiped a mix of sweat and blood from under his brown bangs. "He...tried to protect us...we were attacked..." he said wearily. "Please...help them..." he said before his head fell back in the chair and he slipped into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

When Felix woke, he was in a bed. He looked around and noticed that there was a hospital-like feel about the place. Looking down at himself, he had been stripped of his clothes and bandaged in numerous places. It ached for him to move, and each pain in his body reminded him of what he had gone through.

He held his head as the memories came back to him. "There were so many..." he said as he remembered the attack. He had run through the forest and towards the city as fast as he could. He thought he might have been able to make it to the city before dark, but the break he took lasted longer than he thought. He ran and darkness fell, then _they _came.

They were everywhere. Murkrow had flocked all over him and began to attack. If it weren't for Kaji, he would have been history. The fire pokemon used every ounce of energy it had to fend off the crows while he ran towards the city. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Kaji..." he said, then jumped out of the bed, ignoring the pain he felt all over. "Kaji!" he shouted.

The nurse came into the room and walked over to him quickly. "Sir, you should be laying down. You aren't healed yet." she said.

He tried to get around her, but was failing with his limited movement. "I'm fine, now where is Kaji?" he asked forcefully. She stopped him, then looked him in the eyes.

"If I take you to go see him, will you get back in bed?" she asked. He looked at her, then nodded. "Alright then, follow me." she said, leading him out of the room. He walked with her down the hall and into another room. Inside there were many tanks and attached tubes to the ceiling, with many pokemon in them. He walked past a tank with an Eevee laying in it, seemingly asleep.

"What is this place?" he asked her as he looked at all the others.

"This is our intensive care unit. When a pokemon is damaged badly enough to leave scars, we take them in here and use an even stronger healing process than the one up front in order to keep them from getting worse." she said. The thought of his growlithe in that condition made him feel almost sick. Finally, they arrived at a tank near the back.

The fire pokemon was sleeping soundly inside the tank. "Will he be alright?" asked Felix as he touched the glass.

The nurse smiled. "Actually, he will be just fine. He healed amazingly fast. He is just sleeping right now, but as soon as he wakes up, he is free to go." she said, causing him to sigh in relief. Then she turned to him. "Now, I'd like to warn you that he won't be able to battle for at least a week. He is healed, but still very weak, and if he battles and gets injured, he may not recover as well the next time." she said.

His eyes widened. "But...how am I going to get down Route 30 without a pokemon?" he asked looking at the puppy through the glass.

"I don't know, but I would advise you to keep him out of battles and in his pokeball until he is healed." she said. He looked at her with shock, and she immediately understood. "I see...he doesn't have one does he?" she asked. He shook his head. "So...he will be vulnerable to danger if he goes with you."

Suddenly, a voice behind them startled them both. "I'll take care of him." said the young girls voice. They turned and saw the same girl he carried in his arms walking towards them. "It's the least I could do." she said.

"But..." he said, but couldn't say anything more. He knew it was the right thing to do. "Alright." he said. "Just, take good care of him." said the trainer. She nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get back into bed sir." said the nurse. He looked at her, then nodded. Walking out of the room, he headed back to his room and laid in the bed again. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell deep into sleep.

OoOoO

Felix had slept decently, however he was woken up in the morning by a loud shouting from outside his door. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder as if someone was coming down the hall. Sitting up, he was thinking of going and telling them to shut up. But, listening to the yells, he figured it would be best to stay where he was.

"Where is he!?" yelled a deep male voice.

"Sir, you can't come back here!" yelled the nurse. But to her dismay, the man didn't listen.

"I want to know where he is!" shouted the man again. Suddenly, Felix's door opened and a large man, or...more like a huge man entered the room and looked straight at him. Walking towards Felix, the man stopped at his bed and the boy flinched, thinking he was going to be attacked again. "You...are you the one who attacked those Beedrill yesterday?" asked the giant.

Felix wondered if this man was the bug pokemons keeper. If so, his next words might be his last. "Y-Yes..." he said closing his eyes as if he was about to be struck. But, he felt his hand get pulled and almost shook off.

"I tell you boy, if it wasn't for you my little girl would be lying stone cold out there in that forest..." he said, his face changing from the earlier determined and ferocious, to a softer, almost tearful expression. Then what the man said struck him.

"Wait...your little girl?" he asked surprised. "You mean that girl was your daughter?"

The man nodded vigorously. "She said she was going out to have a picnic in the forest. I had forgotten that the insects of the forest are very active this season."

Felix stared at him oddly. "You forgot?"

The man sighed. "I did. And they get very territorial, especially the Beedrill. If you hadn't been there, I couldn't imagine what might have happened to her. And to hear that you ran here, fighting through attacks to bring her to safety..." he said. Felix smiled nervously. It amazed him that such a big man could be so soft.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing..." said Felix. But the man smirked at him with a face that looked like it could break a Graveler in half.

"Nothing!? Nonsense!" said the man loudly. "My boy, Mina told me about your situation with your growlithe. When you get out of this place, you stop by my house next to the pokemart and you can borrow any of my pokemon for your journey." said the man smiling.

Felix's face lit up. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course! You did save my little angel after all." said the man. "Now, I have to get back to the house and check up on things. I expect to see you later, so don't disappoint me." said the man, nearly ripping Felix's arm off with a handshake one more time before leaving.

"Sorry about that..." said the nurse. "He kind of forced his way back here."

Felix smirked and sat on the side of the bed. "By the looks of him, I'm surprised anyone tried to stop him. You are very brave." he said, making her giggle. Then, his mind turned elsewhere. "How is Kaji?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "He's good as new. He woke up a few hours ago and is wondering around the pokemon center. He's already been fed as well, so he seems pretty content."

"Who was that man?" he asked her.

"His name is Barnes. He is the pokemon breeder for this city, and takes great care of many of the abandoned pokemon that come wondering into the city." said the nurse.

"I see...well, I need to get out of this bed. Healed or not, I can't just lay here." he said, then stepped onto the floor and began putting the rest of his clothes on again. When he picked up his jacket, he saw that it was torn to shreds though. "Oya...those birds got my best jacket..." he said.

"Yes, I'm afraid we couldn't save it." said the nurse, making him laugh. Taking it anyway, he walked towards the door and out into the hall, then followed it to the main lobby. As soon as he got there, he saw Growlithe doing tricks for a little girl sitting in a chair. She giggled as he stood on his hind legs for her.

"Good boy!" she said, petting him on his head gently. When he looked over and saw Felix approaching, the pokemon trotted over and stood in front of him, his tail wagging.

Felix smiled and knelt down. "I see you are feeling better." he said as he pet the pokemon. The little girl got up and walked over to Felix.

"Is he your pokemon?" asked the girl.

The boy looked up with a smile and nodded. "Yes he is."

"He's a cute puppy. He played with me today." she said happily, petting him also. The pokemon simply sat and enjoyed the attention. A nurse came up to the pair and tapped the little girl.

"Here you go sweetie. Good as new." she said as she handed the girl a small Cleffa. The little one hugged the pokemon and smiled widely.

"Yay! All better!" she shouted and ran out the door to the pokemon center. The nurse smiled widely, and walked back to the counter.

"Well, you ready to go?" asked Felix. Kaji nodded, letting out a yip. "Alright. We have to make a stop first." he said as he walked out of the center. Looking around, he looked down at his watch at the small map again. "Pokemart." he said, and it reacted by showing him a red line leading to the Pokemart.

Following the map, he made it in minutes. Looking around, he spotted the girl, Mina, out in front of a house nearby. He walked to the house and smiled as a bunch of Eevee ran circles around the girl as she twirled around a small fuzzy toy. Tossing it out further into the yard, the eevee all ran and tackled the toy. She laughed as they began a tug of war with the shelldar plush.

Looking over, she noticed Felix and smiled brightly. "Felix! I was hoping you would come by!" she said and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Felix blushed madly and patted her on the back. "Dad! Felix is here!" she shouted.

The boy's face turned nervous. "Wait...no!" he said to her. But it was too late.

From the house sounded a loud, "WHAT!?" followed by loud footsteps as the man ran outside. When he saw the boy out front, he ran forward and grabbed the boys hand again, shaking it like before. "Felix! Glad to see you ma'boy!" said the man as he rattled the trainers body with his shake.

"You too sir..." he said, holding his shoulder.

"Sir? Nah...you can call me Barnes. This here is my breeding center." he said showing the wide fenced area in front. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Felix followed him into the house. It was a small, but very quaint home. He admired the style, thinking that his own house was very small. "This is our center." he said, taking the boy out back.

Felix looked outside and gasped. The yard was huge, with a large pond in the center, as well as trees surrounding the area. There were many pokemon running around the area, from Nidorina basking under a tree, to several Tentacool swimming laps around the pond. There was even a Machamp lifting a boulder over its head over and over, obviously its daily workout.

"Amazing..." he said as he saw them all. As he drank in the scene, a small pokemon walked up to him and stared at him. Looking down, he smiled at the Eevee that had approached him and went down to pet it. Suddenly, the eevee attacked him, latching onto his hand with its teeth. The boy yelled out loud as he swung his hand around trying to get the fox pokemon off of him.

Barnes grabbed his hand and flicked the eevee across the snout. It let go and shook its head, growling at the owner. "Sorry about that mate. This ones got a bit of an attitude." he said as he held the fox around its whole body so it couldn't escape. It growled angrily at him. Felix glared at the pokemon.

"Did something happen to it?" he asked.

"Not sure. Some trainer came to me one day and said that they didn't want it anymore since it was violent towards them." said the man.

Felix thought for a moment, then smirked. "I think I'd like to try this one." he said as he looked at the Eevee.

Both the man and the girl looked at him surprised. "Are you sure? We have plenty of other Eevee if you want one." said the man.

"No, I want this one." he said determined.

The man shrugged. "If you say so." said Barnes, then set Eevee on the ground and walked off.

"Why did you pick this one?" asked Mina curiously.

"Because. I have a feeling if I don't, then nobody will. Every pokemon deserves a trainer that will will take care of it. Even this one." he said trying to pet Eevee again. It snapped at him, almost nipping his skin.

She smiled at him. "Well, I hope you can convince her that humans aren't enemies." she said.

"If I don't eat her first..." he said glaring at the eevee.

"Huh?" asked the girl.

"Nothing..." he said, turning away. The man came back up to him with a pokeball and handed it to the trainer.

"Here you go. This here is her pokeball." he said. Felix expanded the capsule and aimed at Eevee. The red laser shot out and hit Eevee, drawing the pokemon inside in a flash of light.

"Thanks, now to tell Kaji..." he said.

A few minutes later, everyone in town looked towards the breeders house as they heard a young boy yelling and saw flames shooting from behind the house.


	4. Backfire

OoO( 4 )OoO

Felix walked down the path north of Cherrygrove City, his skin still tingling from Kaji's backlash. He growled to himself. "He didn't have to take it that hard. He's only staying there for a few days..." he said as his hand slid over the smooth orb at his side. Looking down at the small pokeball at his side. "Lets hope she warms up to me fast..." he said.

Suddenly, a boy out of nowhere saw him and ran up to him. "You!" he said pointing at the trainer. Felix stopped, surprised by the verbal attack. "Are you a trainer?" asked the boy. The boy nodded, making the boy shout loudly. "Aha! Finally! I challenge you to a battle!" he said, pulling a pokeball from his side. The boy was dressed in khaki shorts and some kind of uniformed shirt. The trainer could only assume that he was some school kid.

"Uh...okay..." said Felix, suddenly, the realization that his first official pokemon battle had just walked in front of his face hit him. Grabbing the pokeball at his side, he crouched slightly with a smirk. "Go Lira!" he shouted, then threw the ball, as the school boy threw his own. The pokemon sprung out, eevee on one side and pidgey on the other. Pulling out his pokedex, he aimed it at the bird pokemon and opened it.

_[#010 - Pidgey: This pokemon usually hides in tall grass to prevent getting into fights. If it is provoked in the wild, it will flap its wings to kick up a cloud of dust that will confuse and sometimes scare off enemies. This same method is also used when hunting for its insect prey.]_

He smiled. "Alright eevee, are you ready?" he asked putting the machine away and looking at her. His excitement vanished as he saw the eevee growling at him. "Wha...wha..." he mumbled, but didn't get to finish. The eevee tackled him and began to chew on his hair, pulling at it ferociously.

The school boy looked on in shock, then jumped into action. "Pidgey! Tackle that eevee!" he shouted, hoping to get it away from the trainer. Pidgey dove and hit the fox with a full body tackle, knocking it away from Felix. Pidgey glared at the pokemon it had just attacked, but was startled when the fox got up and growled visciously at it. It seemed maniacal, causing the bird to fly higher and out of range of any of eevee's attacks.

Lira got to her paws and glared at the bird, then watched as it flew higher. Dashing at a tree, it clawed its way up the bark as both the school boy and the bird watched it. Pidgey reacted too late as the eevee dashed across the branches and flew from the tree, smashing into the small bird and bringing it to the ground.

"Pidgey!" shouted the trainer as he ran to help his pokemon. But soon after he was speared in the stomach by the furious pokemon. Knocking him back, the eevee went to div at him, but was hit with a red laser and pulled back into the pokeball. Felix scratched his head as he stared at the pokeball.

"Wow...she really doesn't like humans..." he said as he stood up. Walking over to the other boy, he helped him to his feet. "Sorry about that...she is kinda...wild..." he said smiling nervously.

The boy laughed. "It's alright. Pidgey didn't always cooperate with me either. But that was one angry pokemon..." he said scratching his head. Then he turned to pidgey and knelt down. "You okay buddy?" he asked. The small bird got to its feet chirped loudly. The boy chuckled. "Just a little surprised I guess." he said as he turned to the trainer.

"So...is that your first pokemon?" asked the boy. Felix shook his head.

"Technically, she isn't even mine. I'm borrowing her while my pokemon is healing from another battle." said the trainer. The boy lifted his head in recognition. "Yeah...he was hurt pretty bad."

"Where are you headed?" asked the school boy.

"Looking for a place called Mr. Pokemon's." he said, then looked down at his wrist device. It showed he was still a few miles from the place.

"Oh, you mean the house up the hillside?" asked the boy. Felix shrugged. "Yeah, he's an older man that lives on the side of a hill further up north. You should get there in less than an hour." Felix sighed.

"That's good. I feel like I've been going for a month." he said. Suddenly, the younger boy noticed the trainers wrist gear and squeeked. Looking at the boy, he questioned. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Is...is that...pokegear!?" asked the boy enviously.

Felix looked at his wrist. "Yeah, why?" he asked curiously. The boy grabbed his wrist and began typing something into the machine. "Hey...what the..." said the trainer. The boy typed more, then held his wrist up so he could see.

"This is my pokegear number. When your pokemon is feeling better, then you can call me back and we can battle again." he said. Looking at his pokegear the young trainer read what the watch said.

_[Call List - Joey: 28359435]_

"Oh, I see." said Felix as he stared at it. "I didn't know it could do that." he said smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later." said the boy, who pulled his pokemon into the ball, then walked towards Cherrygrove. Felix smiled and looked at the watch, then pressed the red button, switching the call list to the map again.

OoOoO

After walking through the woods for a while, Zack set his bag down next to a tree. Pulling the pokeball off his side, he released the little croc to get some fresh air. Totodile came out and looked around. "We are almost in the city." the boy said to his pokemon. "Lets rest here until about noon, then we can continue."

The croc nodded, then got down on the ground and started sniffing around. Zack watched as the pokemon hunted around for something to chew on. It crawled off into the darkness with him staring after it. Pulling out a bottle of water from his bag, he opened it, then took a long drink from the container. Then he stopped.

Putting the cap back on the bottle, he stood and looked off into the distance. The man pulled the binoculars away from his eyes in surprise.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl who sat next to a tree while eating.

"I think...he saw me..." said the man, then looked through the goggles again. "Huh? Where did he go?" asked the man as he scanned the dark forest with the device.

"You lost him?" asked the girl as she stood to her feet and looked around.

"No! He just vanished." he said. Suddenly, they heard a loud thump behind them and turned around. In a crouched position was the boy they were just spying on. "What the hell?" asked the man, then pulled a baton from his side.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that if I were you." said Zack as he stood to his feet.

Growling, the man dashed forward and swung at the kid. Noticing the small R on the shoulder of the uniform, Zack grabbed the mans swinging arm and flipped him over his shoulder with incredible force, smashing him into the ground. The girl looked on in awe at the boys martial skills and smiled. "Surprising for one as young as you." she said.

The young trainer looked at her with a glare. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

"An interesting question, I find myself asking it as well." she said. "But, according to our sleeping friend right there, we are here to convince you to join Team Rocket."

Zack looked at her strangely. "Team Rocket? You mean that organization that keeps tripping over itself?" he asked.

She smirked. "I believe what you are referring to is the old Team Rocket. The leader of the old organization was feeble and weak minded. Lord Giovanni is our new leader, and he will lead us to newer greater heights." she said to him.

"Sounds boring." said Zack. The girl twitched, but stayed calm. "Organizations like Team Rocket are only harbors for those who are desperate and need someone to lead them. I don't need someone telling me what to do to feel satisfied in life." he said. The girls contempt shot through the roof at the comment.

"Listen to me you little...!" she shouted, but was cut off.

"Stop Clair." said the man who was standing behind the boy. "If he's made up his mind, then there is no changing it."

Zack turned to the man. "I'd put your weapon away. My friend might not like you threatening me." Both of the adults turned and looked at a fiercely glaring totodile.

"Easy little one, we're going." said the man. The two grabbed their bags and began heading towards the north.

"Why did you let him go? You could have easily taken him down with your Nidoking." she asked angrily once the boy was out of hearing range.

"Our goal isn't to intimidate him. That will only make him have a grudge against Team Rocket, and we have enough enemies as it is." he said. "Our goal is to coax him into joining us. Right now we have an operation going on in Azalea. If he manages to make it that far, I'm sure we will have no problem recruiting him."

Clair looked at her partners confident smile, and had no choice but to trust him. She nodded and looked ahead at the trail in front of them. They had a bit to go before they got back to the small makeshift building they had travelled from.


	5. A Tragic Past

OoO( 5 )OoO

Felix had walked further up road after leaving the boy to go about his way. Stopping in a clearing, he pulled out the pokeball and tossed it on the ground. The capsule opened and let out the eevee. As soon as the fox came out of the pokeball, it looked around, then saw Felix. Clawing at the ground, it began to growl again.

Felix glared at the pokemon and stepped forward. "You and me are gonna settle this now." said the boy. Eevee ran forward and used its headbutt attack in an attempt to smash the trainer. Felix yelled and ran forward, throwing his head forward also, making the two collide. Eevee flopped across the ground as Felix fell backwards. Both rose from the ground, eevee dazed and her vision fuzzy. Felix rubbed his head painfully as he got to his knees.

Seeing him, the pokemon ran forward and jumped on his back, then clamped onto his ear with its sharp teeth. Felix yelled loudly and grabbed the fox by its tail, pulling on it hard, causing the pokemon to shreek loudly. Grabbing the animal by the scruff of its neck, he pulled it off his ear then gave it another hard headbutt.

Stars exploded in the small pokemon's eyes as the human skill impacted it. Her tiny body went limp as her senses left her. Felix sighed as he rubbed the knot on his head, then sat down on the ground. He set the eevee on the ground in front of him, then pulled his bag in front of him. Digging out a small apple, he laid it in front of the fox.

"Are you ready to give up the attitude?" asked the trainer. The eevee growled at him, not even moving. Taking the apple, the boy cut a slice off of the fruit and held it up. Looking at the food, the fox sniffed it for a moment, before clamping onto it. After pulling the fruit out of his grasp, the small creature munched on the fruit. The trainer watched Eevee as it finished the slice.

Eevee got up and growled at the trainer again. "What? You think you are getting more with that attitude?" asked the boy. The pokemon ran forward and slammed into the trainers stomach, causing him to fly back with the wind knocked out of him. After regaining his wind, Felix growled and got to his knees. "Alright, that's it." he said, taking up a fighting stance. The fox ran forward again to try another headbutt, but was cut short.

The trainer grabbed the pokemon and caught her in mid-air, then swung her around and hurled her into a nearby tree. The pokemons eyes widened, then closed as she impacted the tree. Falling to the ground, Eevee got to her paws and stumbled around, looking for the attacker. Clearing her vision, she glared at the trainer. Felix smiled as he placed his hand on the pokeball behind his back. "You lost fuzzball." he said, enfuriating the fox. It picked up speed and hurtled towards the trainer, but was caught by a beam of red light. It fought wildly to get away, but failed as it was pulled into the small capsule.

Felix smiled as the ball shrunk. "Time for you to cool down." he said. Putting the ball on his belt, he walked down the road and continued towards his destination.

OoOoO

The sun began to sink behind the treeline as the boy looked at his device again. The red line was gone now, telling him that he was at his destination. Looking up, he noticed the house surrounded by trees. It was a relatively small house, he noticed. Suddenly he stopped, looking back at the pocket of his bag. "I wonder if they will be mad that I used the pokedex when Professor Elm told me not to..." he mumbled to himself. "Well, no point in worrying about it. Just gotta find out."

He walked up to the door and knocked on it nervously. He heard footsteps from behind the door, then it swung open with a giant shadow in its wake. He looked up at the shadowy figure and took a step back. The figure stepped forward also, lightening the shadow and showing the figure of a man. "Can I help you young man?"

"Uhhh...I'm...looking for Mr. Pokemon..." said the trainer, still a bit nervous.

The man bent down and looked at him closely, then smiled widely. "Well why didn't you say so!? Come on it!" he said and grabbed the boy by the arm, leading him into the house. "You're that boy Elm sent over aren't you?" he asked excitedly in a gruff voice. Felix looked around inside the house and was in awe at what he saw. There were large window sized screens across the wall in the room. On the center screen, there was a large pokemon that Felix knew was a Dragonite.

On the left screen was all the date compiled on a dragonite, and on the right screen was its status and conditions. He walked up to the screens and stared amazed. "This is amazing." he said in awe.

"Aye, that it is. It was made by the Professor Oak himself." he said in an odd accent.

"Professor Oak? Wow." said Felix as he stared more. He looked down and noticed a strange ball sitting upon a small pedistal in the machine. "What is that?"

"Ach', that's the pokemon ya see on the screen righ' now. One of my favorites he is." he said. "Here, you try it." he said, taking the black and yellow pokeball off of the pedistal. Instantly, all the data on the screen as well as the picture and status disappeared. Felix took out his pokeball and set it inside the small chamber. Immediately the screens lit up again. The center flashed with Eevee, and the other two lit up with different status information and even pokedex data.

Mr. Pokemon looked at the screens and frowned. "Oya...this li'l buggers been through hard times fer sure." he said.

"How can you tell?" asked the boy.

"Look over here under the history. Everytime someone catches a pokemon, the data is sent from a pokeball into the main database. From tha' point on it's recorded whenever a pokemon is traded, lost, or stolen. It's an easy way for us to discover new pokemon really. When someone catches it the data is sent immediately by the scanners inside the ball." he said.

"I see, so who was this eevee's last owner?" asked Felix curiously.

"Look here, it's a man named Seth. I used to work with the police force and I know this man, he is a very high ranking member of Team Rocket. Which explains..." said the man as he went over to the other screen and stared. "why she is so violent." he said.

Felix scratched his chin and looked at the floor. "I see, so attacking it isn't going to help either..." he said to himself.

"Pardon?" asked the older man. Felix shook his head. "Well, all I know is tha' this pokemon is a very troubled case. And in order for you to get her to cooperate, it's gonna take a great act of compassion to let it know that it can trust you." he said in his thick accent. "Anyway, I wish you luck with tha'. But at the moment, I believe you have something for me?"

Felix looked at him, then nodded. He reached into his pack and nervously grabbed the PokeDex. Handing it to the man, he looked at the floor. The man opened the PokeDex and turned it on, then read the data that scrolled across the small screen. Smiling, he walked over to his computer and plugged the small maching into the larger one. The data showed up on the right screen.

_[Pokemon Index version 2.3 trainer information:_

_Felix_

_Age: 17_

_First Pokemon: Growlithe_

_Pokemon Seen: 5_

_Pokemon Caught: 2_

_{Access More Data}]_

The man looked at the boy, who looked at the ground with a guilty look. "If I recall, Professor Elm told you not to turn it on." he said with a smirk.

"He did. He told me it wouldn't turn on because of the battery but...."

"But you couldn't help but try it. Right?" asked the man. Felix nodded. Looking at the screen, the man touched the portion that said _[Pokemon Caught]_ bringing up the list of Eevee and Growlithe. "Where is your Growlithe at?" he asked.

"He was injured protecting me on my way to Cherrygrove. So I left him with the breeders there so he can heal. That's why I have eevee now."

"Why eevee?" asked the man, feeling he already knew the answer.

"I figured that nobody else would want her. I think every pokemon deserves a chance to be loved, even if it is a little tyrant. He said looking up at the eevee on the screen with a glare. The man laughed to himself.

"Well, it's late now. Go in the back room and get some rest. In the morning you can head back to New Bark." he said. Felix nodded, then grabbed the pokeball with eevee and walked into the back. The man smiled and spoke to himself. "Aye...he passed the test, that he did Oak." he said, then walked up to the computer and shut it off.

OoOoO

She didn't know where she was. She seemed to be suspended in darkness, and couldn't move anything. The last time she felt like this was back when she was still living with them, and it wasn't a memory she felt to pleasant towards.

After she was born, she was put into a home with a pokemon that looked like a black hound. She was a curious one when she was younger and looked around the house. However, she didn't realize the territorial aggressiveness of the pokemon she now shared a house with. The Houndour attacked her relentlessly and nearly caused serious damage to her.

She was taken to a building with white lights, then all she can remember is waking up back in the house again. Getting out of her bed, she stood and walked a little shakily out of the room. Noticing the black dog sleeping in the room, she instantly recoiled back into the room and peeked out. Looking around for someone, anyone to protect her, she found nobody. So she sat and waited.

It was almost a full day, the sun had set long ago and still nobody entered the house. She was very hungry and looked around for food. The only thing she could see was the dogs bowl on the ground, then something else on the table. She sat miserably, listening to her stomach rumble loudly. She knew she would have to take a chance in order to eat. Taking the more difficult, but safer of the two, she decided to climb up on the table. Creeping across the smooth floor, she got to the chair and easily enough, climbed up to the table to see the plate.

It was an array of fruit, something that almost made her drool with anticipation. Pulling one of the berry slices off the plate, she began to chow on it, forgetting about the dog across the room. He laid there and slept soundly until the sound of the clinking plate awoke him. His eye popped open and he looked slowly at the figure at the table. Almost smirking to himself, he got to his paws and silently approached the table. He growled for a moment, then barked loudly, sending the hungry one flying away from the table in terror. He chased her across the room and smashed into her with a quick headbutt.

She hit the wall and immediately stars filled her eyes as she rolled across the ground. Her body was limp as she lay there, a tear rolling from her eye as it closed.

Hours later, she awoke and someone was holding her. However it wasn't comfortable, as they were holding her like she was some stuffed toy. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was outside with the sunlight shining on her, making her head throb more. Attempting to get out of the hold she was in, she struggled weakly, however a slap to her face seemed to paralyze her and keep her from moving anymore.

She sighed to herself, then her eyes went wide as there was a loud sound in front of them.A building in front of them detonated and the door flew off, nearly taking them out. A man walked out the door followed by three others, but anyone could tell from the look of this man that he was the leader. He stood tall with long dark hair down to his back and cold green piercing eyes. His uniform was all black with a silver belt. Both in the center of the belt and over his left breast was a letter R, and on his left arm was a mechanical device that the world had not yet witnessed.

She looked on in horror as the man looked at her and smiled. She watched as he approached and pointed at her. The words that came from his mouth shocked even her. "Give it to me now." he said. The boy that was carrying her jerked her away and yelled at the man.

"No way! You'll have to fight me first!" shouted the young man. The man smirked and pulled out a pokeball, then threw it on the ground. She couldn't properly see what it was, however when the boy threw her onto the ground in front of him, he immediately shrunk as the black dog towered over her. It wasn't the same one. This one was much larger and had massive horns growing out of its canine head. She cowered as she heard the words, "Blackfire, use fire spin." come from the mans mouth.

Immediately, she was surrounded and burned until she couldn't feel anything anymore. All she heard was a loud howl before her mind slipped off into the abyss...


	6. Mission Accomplished

OoO( 6 )OoO

When she awoke, she wasn't in the home she had been in before. She was in a large metallic room sitting on a table. There was a large machine going over her entire body that seemed to be scanning her.

"I see." said a man in a white coat who was looking at a screen on the wall.

"What is it?" asked the same chilling voice from before.

"This specimen is still very young. Only about two months old." he said as he noted this on a clipboard.

"Really? Damn...maybe I should've used a weaker attack." he said, almost amused at himself. Looking over, she looked up at his face. He had his arms crossed across his chest and was staring at the other man.

"Perhaps. But either way, she will fully recover eventually. But then and only then will we be able to experiment on it. After all, the genetic code of this particular creature is very likely to be compatible with what we are studying."

"So, we might be able to evolve it into..." said the man clenching his fists in greed.

"I am making no promises. I am only saying that this one looks as if it could be it. But we will have to wait and find out." said the man as he set the clip board down and looked at her. "At the moment, she has severe burns to her whole body thanks to that mutt of yours, so we will have to put her in the accelaration tank." he said.

"Do what you will. But I want this project off the ground by the end of the week." said the taller man as he walked away from them. The man in the white coat picked her up off the table, then carried her over to what looked like an aquarium. He reached up, grabbed something from above her and then fixed it to her face. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't have the strength to fight it off. As soon as he pressed a button, it seemed to mold to her face and a breath of air spurted into her lungs.

Lifting her up, the man slowly lowered her into the water of the tank. As soon as the liquid touched her burns, she felt searing pain go through her body. As she was completely submerged, it felt as if she was on fire. But she was helpless, her body powerless to move. All she could do was suffer.

OoOoO

It had been two weeks and she had fully recovered. However, she was still plagued by the pain she had gone through. They had her in a small chamber now and had a device with a glowing stone shining some strange light on her. She couldn't see the culprits, but she knew by their voices they were there. Now that she was back at full strength, she felt anger towards the two.

"How are things going doctor?" asked the man again.

"Very well. Exposure to the sun stone has caused her genes to alter significantly. Although it's only a small change, it means that she is succeptable to bigger changes. And if this keeps up, then it is very possible that it could fully evolve from the changes to her genes." he said.

"Excellent." said the man, then walked up to the chamber so that he could see her inside the small room. She looked through the glass at him and glared. "You my little friend will be an excellent machine of destruction when I finish with you." he said. Suddenly, he fell backwards and onto the console as the creature smashed into the glass, cracking it in her rage. His weight triggered the release and the chamber opened.

When she jumped out, she immediately charged forward and smashed him in the stomach with a flying attack that she hadn't known before. The force plowed him through the console scattering parts everywhere and sending both men rolling across the ground. When she stood again, the young fox ran for the door and escaped.

Furiously, the man stood up and grabbed the scientist. "There is no possible way a two and a half month old fox would have been able to crack protective shielding and spear me through a mechanical console!" he shouted. "What the hell did you do to that thing!?"

"In....In order for her to heal properly I had to give her a more powerful sterroid. If I hadn't the burns would have turned to scars and you would only have a crippled and burned creature instead of what you have now." said the man nervously.

The man threw him away and marched towards the door. "Had..." he said as he slammed his fist into a button that locked down the exits. "Make an announcement to the base that the pokemon is to be found and sedated. Any damage to it will cost someone more than their job." he said, then ran out the door.

"Oh my...what have I done?" asked the scientist as he stood up and walked over to the intercom on the wall.

OoOoO

She was speeding down a hallway past more of the grunts, leaving them staring after her. Suddenly, sirens began to blair all around and flashing lights lit the hallways. A loud female voice came over the loud speaker and began shouting orders. "ATTENTION...ATTENTION...A creature has escaped the science and research lab and needs to be caught immediately. A female eevee has escaped from the science and research lab and must be caught immediately. It is not to be harmed in any way." said the voice.

The young fox ran into another room and fled behind a desk. Three more rockets ran past the desk and she ran out into the open and ran towards the sunlight. There was a glass shield on the door however and she slammed into it, causing her to stumble backwards. Shaking her head she ran back, then charged at the door. Smashing full force into the glass, it cracked down the center.

Running back again, it ignored the pokemon that blocked its path and dashed forward again. "Mr. Mime! Use barrier!" shouted a grunt from the side of the room. The mime pokemon began to move its hands and a shiny wall appeared in front of it. However, eevee's speed and power were too much. It smashed through the barrier and slammed into Mr. Mime, causing them both to fly through the shattered door and rolling out into the grass.

Shaking the glass from it's fur, the eevee fled from the scene leaving a dazed Mr. Mime laying in the remnants of the door.

OoOoO

In the morning, Felix awoke and climbed off the bed. Walking tiredly into the next room, he opened his eyes and saw two men in the room looking at the computer. One of them was Mr. Pokemon, now sporting a hat and a large cigar. The other man stood a head above Mr. Pokemon, wearing a white lab coat with short grey hair.

Felix's jaw dropped when he saw the other man. "Y-You're...Professor Oak..." he said as he gasped in awe.

The man smiled. "Indeed I am. It's good to finally meet young Felix." he said holding out his hand.

"You've heard of me?" asked Felix confusedly.

The man nodded. "I have. You may not know this, but your brother and I were very good friends." he said as Felix's grip tightened. "I see. So you didn't know then."

"I...didn't." said the boy. "I don't suppose you would know where he went?" he asked looking up at the man.

Oak shook his head. "Sorry, but he has even evaded my radar." he said, watching the crestfallen look on the trainers face. "Don't worry. Whenever he is ready, I'm sure he will show himself to you." said the older man. Felix looked up and nodded. "Now then, about why you are here..."

Felix began to get nervous again. "Uh...professor...about the PokeDex..." he said. The old man nodded. "I kinda...used it." he said.

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I couldn't help it. I mean...it's been my dream to be a trainer ever since my brother left, so when I finally got the chance...I kinda took it."

"Even though Professor Elm said it wouldn't work?" asked the man. Felix nodded.

"I didn't think it would work, but when it did I got a little carried away." he said looking down with a guilty frown. Professor Oak put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"It's exactly what I knew you would do." said the man. Felix looked up at him. "There was nothing wrong with the PokeDex to begin with. The only reason Elm gave it to you was to test you and see if you had the ambition to become a trainer." said the man.

"But...you mean..."

"If you had left it alone, it would have told me that your desire to become a trainer wasn't great enough for the task I now have for you." said the man. Felix looked at him surprisedly.

"Task? What task?" asked the boy.

The pokemon professor lifted the pokedex and placed it in the boys hand. "You are going to help me collect pokemon." he said.

"Y-You mean...that I can..." he asked, his pulse racing.

Mr. Pokemon burst into laughter at the young ones surprise. "It means your a trainer lad!" he shouted as he patted the boys head. "Officially."

Felix wrapped his hands around the mechanical device and held it against his chest, allowing the thought to sink in. A small smiled formed on his face and he let out a small laugh. "Heh..."

Mr. Pokemon's eye brow shot up as he looked at the boy. "That's strange...I expected more than that..." he said as he raised his hand and patted the boy again. Suddenly, both of the older men were startled backwards as the boy seemed to explode with glee.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" he shouted as he jumped into the air.

Professor Oak looked at the young boy with a worried expression. "Good lord, what did you do to him?" he asked.

"Don't quite know. I think I activated a touch sensitive bomb!" said the old man who had fallen back out of his chair. After Felix's initial rush, the old man smiled again. "Aye...that's better. Now then, you know what that means right lad?" he asked, puffing on his cigar again.

Felix nodded rapidly. "I have to leave home in order to collect pokemon." he said, then his head lowered. "Leave home..." he said somewhat sadly.

"Yes. In order to be a trainer, you must leave home." said the professor. "The choice is yours Felix. After all, I can't make you do this."

"I know. I just don't know how my mom is going to take it." he said. Suddenly, his pokegear started to flash as a high pitch noise came from it. Looking at it, it said 'Professor Elm' on the screen. Pressing the screen, he said, "Hello?"

_"Felix?" _said Elm's voice over the gears speakers.

"Yeah. What's up professor?" asked the trainer.

_"Felix, we had an incident at the lab. One of the pokemon was stolen after the lab was broken into." _said the man.

Felix's expression changed immediately to horrified. "What!? Someone broke into the lab!?" he asked.

_"Yes, I just said that..." _came the voice again. _"Anyway, I'll be sending you a picture of him through your pokegear. If you run into him, you must get that pokemon back!" _said Elm.

"Alright professor. I'll find him."

_"Good. And Felix, one more thing. The pokemon he took was the strongest of the three I have. So please, be careful. I don't know if Growlithe is strong enough to handle that battle." _

Felix smiled. "Don't worry professor. I have a pokemon that's more than capable of handling it." he said looking at the pokeball at his side. "I'll find him and take care of him." said Felix.

_"Alright. I'll be waiting in my lab for your return." _said the professor.

Felix nodded, then the call ended. "Sorry, I have to go now." he said.

"Not without this." said Professor Oak as he handed the boy the pokedex. Felix's jaw dropped as he saw the small red scanner in his hand.

"I...can really have it?" asked the boy.

Oak nodded. "You wouldn't be much of a trainer without one." he said, then closed Felix's hand around it. "Be sure to put good use to it. Professors all around the world are awaiting for you to use that thing to it's fullest." said Oak.

Felix nodded, then saluted. Walking to the door, he looked back. "I'll be the best." he said, then left the house.

Mr. Pokemon looked after him. "Do ya think he has what it takes?" he asked, puffing on the cigar again.

Oak smirked, then nodded. "Yes, I think he does. We will have to see the progress he makes with that troubled Eevee." said the man. "Lets keep our ears open for news of him." he said, then sat down at the table.


	7. Conflict of the Heart

OoO( 7 )OoO

Zack had a sly smirk on his face as he tossed the pokeball into the air and caught it again. "Grunts. So simple I almost feel bad." he said. Taking the ball, he pressed the button and threw it onto the ground. "Lets see what we have." he said. The ball opened and released the pokemon inside.

The form grew tall, almost as tall as the boy himself. When the red light finally faded, a large yellow and black pokemon stood in front of him. Zack eyed him warily. "Elllec..." grunted the pokemon as it looked around. Not seeing its master, it turned to the boy.

Zack took a step closer to it and smiled. "An electric type huh?" he said, raising his hand and petting the pokemons head. "You will be very useful. What is your name?" he asked.

Unused to kindness, the pokemon flinched slightly at his hand. However, it relaxed as he felt the trainer stroking his head. "Electabuzz..." said the pokemon. Zack nodded.

"Don't worry. I am your new master. You don't have to worry about those worthless humans anymore." he said as he pulled his hand back and grabbed the pokeball. Aiming it at the pokemon, the laser shot out and pulled the pokemon back into the capsule. "Rockets...what fools." he said placing the ball back on his belt and walking into the town. "Now, time to find a place to stay." he said as he continued into the populated city.

OoOoO

Felix made it back to town as the clouds in the sky began to crackle with thunder. He looked up at the sky as a bolt of lightning shot from cloud to cloud. "That's going to make it impossible to find this guy." he said looking at his pokegear again. He glared at the figure shown in the photo, taken from a security camera in the lab. "You aren't getting away..." he said, then headed for the pokemon center.

When he got through the door, the nurse across the counter looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, hello there. Back so soon?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. I finished my business, now I'm looking for someone." he said walking up to the counter. Showing her the pokegear, he asked, "Have you seen him around?"

She looked, then it seemed like she flinched when she saw the picture. He was hopeful that she had seen him, but her next comment killed his hope. "He has very...piercing eyes..." she said. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." She smiled as he sighed. "But, give me your pokegear number and I'll let you know if he comes by."

He looked up and smiled. "Really? Thanks. That'd be great." he said. Writing his number on a small sticky note, he gave it to her, then set his pokeball on the table. "Could you also heal my pokemon?" he asked. She nodded, then took the ball and sat it on the machine. It glowed white with energy before making a beeping sound, and she handed it back.

"There you are. Good as new." she said.

He nodded. "Thanks again. I'm going to go looking around town." he said waving to her, then leaving the building. He rubbed his arms as the wind picked up outside, making his skin crawl. "Damn...I need a new coat." he said as he walked towards the breeders house.

OoOoO

Zack knew that he wouldn't be able to stay in the pokemon centers for a while. After robbing that lab, he probably had the whole Johto police force looking for him. He saw a small house next to the pokemart, and decided that it was as good as any to look for a place to stay. Jumping over the fence, he covered his face with the collar of his coat and made his way across the lawn. All he saw was a large pond in the middle of a huge field. Nothing really that he could use for shelter.

Then, he saw the house. He didn't like the idea of breaking and entering again, especially so soon after he had just done it. However, he didn't have much of a choice. He walked forward as the wind pounded against the small house. "If I'm lucky, they haven't watched television today..." he said as he approached the house.

OoOoO

Felix walked up and knocked on the door to the house. He wrapped his arms around himself as the air chilled. The door cracked and the eye of the owner peeked out. "Who's that?" he asked in a rough voice.

Felix looked up at him and said loudly over the wind, "It's me! Felix!" Suddenly, the door flew open and the large man behind it smiled widely.

"Why didn't you say so sooner!?" he shouted. "Come on in here! Can't leave you standing out in the wind." he said as he ushered the young trainer into the house. Once the boy was inside, Barnes looked up at the sky again and shook his head. "Something bad's gonna happen tonight." he said, then shut the door. Turning to the boy, he smiled widely. "So, what brings you to this neighborhood?"

"I was in town and thought I'd check on Kaji. Is he around?" asked the trainer. Just as he finished his sentence, Mina walked around the corner from the hall, carrying in her arms a smiling furry pokemon. Felix smirked as he looked at the happy puppy. "I see you aren't too eager to leave yet." he said.

Kaji ignored him and snuggled deeper into the girls arms. Barnes laughed, then turned to the boy. "So, how are things going with that eevee?" he asked.

Felix sighed and scratched his head. "Well, not too good. I tried to battle with her and she attacked me instead of the other pokemon..." he said. "But I'm not giving up. I'll make her trust me somehow." he said.

Suddenly, they all turned as they heard a noise from the other side of the house. Someone was knocking on the back door. "Hmmm...strange. Who would go all the way around the back while its storming outside like this?" asked the large man. "Ah well. Might as well go see who it is..." he said, then walked out of the room. Felix and Mina followed him, conversing with each other the whole way.

"So, I take it he hasn't been too much trouble." said the trainer as he snorted with a smile towards the puppy. She giggled then reached up to pet him.

"Not at all. I think he might want to stay here if you don't take him soon." she said giggling.

Felix turned his head with a smirk. "Sometimes I wouldn't mind leaving him..." he said sarcastically. He yelled loudly as he felt a flame hit his rear end. Turning, he glared at the red pokemon. "Alright you little...!" he shouted, but was cut off by the sound of a new voice.

"Excuse me. Do you have a place I can stay until the rain stops?" asked an icy voice from the door. Felix turned, but couldn't see because of the man in front of the door. Walking forward, he felt the voice give him chills. Finally, he got a clear view. However, the darkness outside obscurred the boys looks.

Barnes scratched his head. "Well, wouldn't it be better if you went to the pokemon center?" asked the man.

The figure bowed its head. "I was thinking the same, however, the gear in my bag is very sensitive and rain would destroy it. If I tried to make it there, my equipment would be done for." said the voice again. Felix stepped closer, wondering why the voice gave him a bad feeling. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as a bolt of lightning crashed across the sky, lighting the boys features. Looking down at his pokegear, his eyes bolted back to the figure at the door.

"You!" he shouted pointing at him. "You broke into the lab!" Immediately, Zack turned and dashed away from the house. Felix ran outside after him, the rain now pouring down with wind beating at them madly. Felix was fast, but this boy seemed as if the wind went right through him. As he saw the figure start pulling ahead, he yelled loudly, "Come and fight me you coward!"

Zack stopped running, his fist clenched as he turned around. "What did you call me!?" he shouted.

Felix stopped a short ways away from him. "You are a thief and a coward!" yelled the trainer. Suddenly, he saw the boy grab a pokeball at his side. Grabbing his own, they both threw them and red light was cast across the landscape.

Back at the house, Kaji was furiously trying to go after Felix. But, he was being blocked by both of the house breeders. "I'm sorry Kaji...you can't go out there! You'll get even more hurt!" said the girl, trying to speak over the wind outside.

OoOoO

The battlefield was ready. Both trainers glared at each other as their pokemon appeared. Eevee stood, ignoring the torrenting rain and glaring at the blue croc pokemon across from it. Neither trainer made a move as they watched the other. Suddenly, lightning flashed again and the battle began.

"Mazu! Scratch!" shouted Zack as he pointed at the eevee.

"Eevee! Use headbutt!" shouted Felix. However, the fox pokemon ignored the command and ran straight for the pokemon. Totodile slashed at the pokemon with its claws, but missed, leaving a large gash in the ground. The fox landed on the croc's maw and bit at its scaley skin, making its opponent roar in pain.

"Use watergun to get it off!" shouted the trainer. It obeyed and a jet of water shot out of its mouth, vaulting the eevee into the air and sending it tumbling across the ground. "Mazu! Aim strait at it with another!" he shouted.

Totodile shot another jet of water that pounded eevee backwards. But the pokemon stood its ground. "Eevee! Get out of the way!" shouted Felix. But the pokemon again ignored the command and sank its claws into the ground. Slowly, it began to force its way forward, its head low so it didn't take the full hit of the attack. Felix clenched his fist, feeling a knot in his stomach when she wouldn't listen. "You're going to get hurt..." he said to himself as he watched her.

Finally, after gaining enough momentum, the fox pokemon pushed forward and threw itself at the croc. It slammed into it, sending it rolling backwards it rolled back to its feet, but eevee vanished and slammed into him with a quick attack, sending him soaring back unconscious. Zack pulled the pokemon back into its pokeball and looked at the trainer.

"Very powerful pokemon you have there." he said gently taking the other off his belt. "Very...wet...powerful pokemon you have there."

Felix's eyes trained on the boy opposite of him. Taking the pokeball, the trainer threw it down and a towering figure stood over eevee. Eevee growled at the new pokemon as Felix's eyes widened. "Oh no...EEVEE RUN!" he shouted. However, the defiant eevee stood its ground, glaring at the pokemon.

"Electabuzz. Use thundershock." said the silver haired boy, his face contorting into an almost evil smile. Felix watched horrified as the electric pokemon unleased a bolt of lightning that hit eevee almost immediately. The fox pokemon, though powerful, was no match for the move. It shrieked loudly and collapsed on the spot. Felix ran forward and knelt down next to the pokemon.

"Eevee..." he said. She was still conscious and looking up at him. She no longer had the wildfire look she had before in her eyes. She was scared, injured, as she once was before.

"Electabuzz, finish it with a thunder attack!" yelled Zack as he pointed at the opponent.

Felix looked up in terror. Electabuzz charged the attack for a moment, then brought an enormous bolt of lightning down. Felix didn't realize what he did until it was too late. He leaned forward and shielded eevee with his own body. He screamed loudly as the electricity surged through his body and into the ground around the injured fox, leaving her unharmed.

Eevee looked up at the boy, his face unmoving in the agony that he was going through. Who was he? Why was he doing this for her? Humans didn't like pokemon...they certainly didn't help them. So why did he just save her? She didn't understand. Many thoughts and emotions coursed through the pokemon as she slowly climbed to her paws again. Almost as soon as it had begun, the attack stopped.

Immediately, the young trainer fell over, his eyes open and seemingly empty, as if the attack had pulled the very soul from his body. The fox limped over to his face and nudged him, but he didn't move. She licked his face, but still he didn't even flinch. Suddenly, she felt an emotion like she had never felt before. Heartbreak.

"What a pitiful act of compassion. You are only delaying the inevitable." said the boy still standing. "Electabuzz, finish it." he said as he glared at the pair. The electric pokemon again charged its attack, then released another flash of electric energy.

OoOoO

Zack's eyes were wide in shock. He wasn't sure if he just saw what he saw, or if he was hillucinating. But whatever it was, the result was still the same. The attack focused on the eevee had been thrown aside by some invisible force. What's more, the eevee was now facing Electabuzz, and it had an aura that made his skin crawl.

"Thunderwave!" shouted Zack as he took a step back. Electabuzz sent out a wave of energy along with a high pitched sound, however, the attack was ineffective. The sound seemed to have been reflected back on the pokemon that sent it, cauzing it to freeze in place, its limbs spasming horribly. Then, to Zack's surprise, the electric pokemon began to float in midair as if something were lifting it from the ground. It spun in different angles, letting out a cry of pain each time it stopped.

Suddenly, the pokemon flew and crashed into the trainer, sending them both skittering across the wet ground. Zack got to his feet, only suffering from minor loss of wind and the bruises from the crash. Walking over to his new pokemon, he could tell without even checking that it was out. This battle had been lost. Taking out his pokeball, he pulled the pokemon inside, and did what he did best, ran.


	8. Speedy Recovery

OoO( 8 )OoO

Barnes stood over the trainer as he lay unconscious in the bed. With one arm across his own chest and one on his chin, the tall man waited until the nurse next to the bed responded to his question. "I'm not really sure...there are no marks on his body. There are no signs whatsoever of injury." she said.

The man put his hands down on his hips as he stared at the unconsious trainer. Growlithe was now sitting at his bedside, as well as the eevee he had loaned him. He smirked, seeing the fox pokemon stare at the boy longingly. Turning to the nurse, he shook his head. "All I know is I saw a bolt of lightning come out of the sky and blinded me. I was trying to keep Kaji here," he said nodding to the Growlithe. "from going after him. He chased that theif boy out into the rain, then all the sudden lightning hit. I ran out, saw him on the ground, then grabbed him and brought him in here."

The nurse looked up wide eyed. "You don't think he was hit by that lightning do you?" she asked shocked. When the man shrugged, she turned back to the trainer and sighed. "If he was, then he is very lucky to be alive." she said. Taking the pokegear on his wrist, she slid a tiny card inside it, causing the display to ring out with his heartbeat. Once the beeping started, the nurse stood up and walked to the door. "Let me know if anything changes. I have to get back to the center now." she said, getting a nod from the breeder.

Barnes looked down at Felix and smirked. "Torn up by crows, then you go and get hit by lightning. You're either a miracle or a natural disaster." he said, then left the room.

OoOoO

Felix felt himself sitting on solid ground, but as he looked around, he couldn't see it. All he saw anywhere he looked was blackness. Standing up, he held his head as a bolt of pain shot through it.

"Oww..." he said rubbing his cranium.

_"You always were the hero." _said a voice behind him. Turning, he saw a young man, years older than him and wearing all black with spiked silver hair standing there. A scarf wrapped around the older trainers neck, concealing his mouth as the tail end blew in the non existent wind. Felix stared at him in shock, unable to say anything. _"I must say though, I always remembered you being louder." _said the man again.

"D-Dias?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" said the trainer, finally finding his words.

_"Me? I'm here because you were looking for me. The question is, why are you here?" _said the older trainer.

Felix scratched his head, thinking about the question. "I...I'm not sure. I remember the rain...and eevee...but it all gets blurry from there." he said. Then, he looked back up at his older brother. "Where did you go? Everyone in Johto has been looking for you."

Dias shrugged. _"I've been all over. As for where I am now, well, you'll figure it out eventually. You were always the smartest of the two of us. Even at your age. For now, just worry about the path in front of you. It will eventually lead to me little brother." _said the trainer as he walked forward and patted his brothers head. He then began to walk off. _"Always remember what you told me before I left to become the champion, and you'll go far." _said the spectre like trainer. Then he vanished.

Felix opened his eyes as the sound of beeping reached his ears. His vision was fuzzy, but he managed to sit up and found himself in a bed. His muscles were extremely sore, but that didn't stop him from flailing his arm around looking for an alarm clock. "What the..." he said as his search failed. Noticing the sound was coming from his own wrist, he looked at it and saw the screen of his pokegear flashing with a mountainous line, going up and down with the rate of his heartbeat. Jamming his finger on the button on the side, the noise stopped.

He stood as the ringing in his ears swelled with each movement. Looking down, both of his pokemon were staring up at him hopefully. "Don't worry guys, I'm alright." he said as he went to reach down and pet them, but the door opened, causing him to look up.

"Oh, you are awake! I was starting to get worried." said Mina as she walked into the room with a basket on her arm. Setting the basket down, both of the pokemon dove on it and began to devour the pokemon food inside it. "I'll go get the nurse." she said as she left the room again.

A few minutes later, Barnes, Mina, and the nurse entered the room. The nurse immediately descended on the boy, immediately forcing him to sit on the bed as she examined his vitals.

"W...What are you doing?" asked Felix as she held open one of his eyes and shined a bright light into it.

"Can you feel your fingers and toes? Do you have any numbness? Are you dizzy? Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"Yes, no, a little, and...in some science laboratory?" he asked jokingly.

She looked at him oddly, then chuckled. "Don't worry, the disecting comes later." she said, making both of the boys eyes widen. Scanning them both, she put the light away with an amused smile. "Just joking."

He smiled weakly. "Oh...right." he said.

"Well, from the looks of things, you are perfectly fit. Which brings up the question, what happened to you?" she asked curiously.

He glared at the floor. "I don't exactly remember. All I recall is that kid...he turned and we were battling, then eevee got hurt..." he said as he noticed the fox pokemon come up and nuzzle his leg affectionately. He nearly flinched as she approached, expecting to be cannibalized by the small fox. But he stood there in shock when she curled up on top of his foot. Holding his head, he tried to remember the rest, but all he got was a blank. "I can't remember. Last thing I remember doing was crawling to her. Everything else is a blur." he said as he reached down and scratched her head.

"From what I saw, it looked like you were hit by lightning." said Barnes as he walked over and patted the trainer on the back harshly. Felix cringed as the wind was pounded out of his lungs. "Take a tough boy to live through something like that." he said.

Recovering from the friendly assault, Felix chuckled. "Yeah...I guess." he said. "I see she's doing alright as well." he said looking down at the small fox on his foot.

"Yeah, she was injured, but only a little. Not to mention, whatever you did out there made her turn her ways." said Barnes as he reached down to pet the eevee. He quickly jerked back as the fox latched onto his hand with her sharp teeth. Thinking quickly, he flicked her across the nose again, making her sneeze and let go of his hand. He stood, rubbing the bite wound and looking at her oddly. "Well, she did for you at least." he said amused as Felix pet the fox.

"You are quite the troublemaker." said the nurse smiling at him. "I've had to bring you back from unconsciousness everyday after we met."

He chuckled. "Sorry...trouble kinda...finds me." he said scratching the back of his head.

She nodded. "Oh, I know how it goes. I had a trainer like you visit here quite often when he began his journey. I had just started working here and he came into the clinic three times that very day." she said chuckling. "I didn't mind though. He was very charming like yourself." she said.

Felix looked at her and got a strange feeling in his gut. "Did you get his name by any chance?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course. I could never forget Dias." she said, making him gasp. Looking at him oddly, she tilted her head. "Is something wrong? Are you hurting anywhere?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Would you happen to know where he went?" he asked solemnly, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I watched him face the Elite Four and become champion, but after that he just vanished." she said, confused by his line of questioning. "Why do you ask?"

"He's...my brother. I'm searching for him." he said stretching his arms over his head. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my...I'm sorry." she said sadly.

"It's alright. I'll find him eventually." he said smiling. "So, am I ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled at his eagerness. "Yes, as long as you feel up to it. Oh...and I had to replace your pokegear I'm afraid. It was completely totalled from the shock." she said. The trainer looked down at his wrist contraption and sighed.

"Great...so now I have to go back and tell him the news face to face."

OoOoO

Professor Elm stood over his notes once more, looking over the many mysterious numbers and letters. Scratching his chin, he spun in his lab chair and turned to his computer. The screen showed a Magikarp on the screen with a Gyrados next to it.

"I don't understand...it's inconcievable how such a useless pokemon such as Magikarp can evolve into one of the strongest most violent of them all!" he said, then stood up and grabbed his head. "RESEARCH!" he shouted as a battle cry.

"Ummm...professor?" said a voice behind him. Elm jumped in fright at the sound of the intruder, causing him to fling himself back into his lab chair, wheeling across to the floor to the other side. He stood once more, composing himself and straightening his glasses before looking at the newcomer.

"Ah! Felix! It's you!" he said excitedly. "So, how was your trip?" asked the man.

Felix walked over and scratched his head. "Well, I got the PokeDex to Mr. Pokemon, but the thing is, the battery was fine."

The good professors demeanor took a more serious tone. "Yes! I got an email from him after you left that told me everything. He said you activated the Dex and used it before you arrived there." he said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it was too tempting not to try." said Felix with a smile.

Elm nodded at this statement. "Well, then you passed our test. Normally, this is where I'd tell you that you can keep the pokemon I loaned you, but you already had your own." he said with a chuckle. Then, a question popped into is head. "Speaking of loaned pokemon, did you ever find that boy that stole Totodile from the lab?" he asked.

Felix choked. "Oh...yeah, about that. I did run into him."

The professor leaned forward examining the boys nervous features. "Aaaaaand?"

"Well, I battled him once I found him and ended up getting hit by lightning...so he kinda got away." said the trainer with a nervous smile.

"You...ummm...got hit by lightning?" asked the professor. Felix nodded and the professor put his hands on the boys shoulders.

"P-Professor?" asked Felix nervously.

Professor Elm yanked the boy onto the table and began attaching wires to the boys body. "SCIENCE! We must study the effects!" shouted the man as he attached the suction cups.

The door opened behind them and Elm's gorgeous assistant walked into the room with a curious look. Felix shot a glance at her, making her chuckle. "Professor, don't you think his mother would want to see him before he takes his journey?" she asked, amused at the pleading in the young trainers eyes.

Elm looked at her, then sighed. "I suppose." he said, disappointed that he couldn't proceed to study the boy. Looking at the boys wrist, he noticed something. "This isn't the pokegear I gave you is it?" he asked curiously. Felix shook his head. "Ah...lightning." he said, then took the boys wrist and swiped a card through the slide on the top of the wrist machine. Immediately, the professors information was stored on the device. "There you are. All set." he said as he pulled the cords off the boys body.

"Sorry professor. Maybe next time." saif Felix, the relief obvious in his voice. Getting off the table, he pulled his shirt down and headed for the door. "I'll talk to you soon professor." he said as he headed out.

Elm looked at the floor. His assistant walked over and patted him. "Don't worry professor, there will be other subjects for you to study." she said as she led him back to his computer.

"But...but science..." he said downtrodden.

OoOoO

Felix sat at the kitchen table with his two pokemon on either side of him and his mom staring at him across the table. Her own pokemon, Lopunny, was munching an overlarge carrot in its own beanbag like chair.

"So, the day has finally come?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, I knew it was coming someday." she said with a smile.

He looked up at her, knowing what he had to say. "Mom..." he said, making her look at him. "I know what happened with Dias hurt. It hurt us both a lot that he disappeared. I just want you to know that I won't do that."

Her expression softened as she leaned forward and stroked his cheek. "I know honey. I'm not worried about that." she said.

He looked up at her beautiful features. "Then what...?" he asked questioningly.

"I haven't lived in this house my whole life. I was a pokemon trainer too at one time. And I know how dangerous it is out there. I just want you to be safe." she said. "And...don't make any decisions you will regret." she said looking down.

He had the feeling she was giving the advice from personal experience, however he wasn't going to push her. He just nodded smiling. "Don't worry Mom. I'll make you proud." he said as he stood up.

She smiled. "I know honey." she said standing up with him. "And I have a gift for you, to start your journey with." she said as she walked to her room.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. She walked back out with her arms behind her back, then pulled out a pair of new shoes, red in color with flames lining the soles, and black stripes like those on the Growlithe next to him. His eyes were wide with awe.

"I know you've been wanting them. So I got them, and I was just waiting for the right time to give them to you." she said as he took them from her. Lacing them up, he stamped on the ground, then looked at them curiously. "Yes dear, I took out the soundbox that came with them. If you want to catch pokemon, you have to be discreet." she said smiling.

He nodded. "Thanks mom." he said hugging her. "I'll call you when I get to Violet City." he said, and she nodded.

"Go on then." she said waving him off cheerfully. He went to the door with his two companions and opened it, then stepped outside into the sun.

Smirking at his two pokemon, he said, "Ready guys?" Then he took off with both pokemon speeding behind him, eager to see what the next day held.


	9. Violet City

OoO( 9 )OoO

After stopping at the breeders and Mr. Pokemons houses again, as well as visiting the lovely nurse Joy, the pokemon trainer Felix had finally made it to Violet City. Following his pokegear, he walked in through the city gates and the atmosphere changed entirely. Nearly his whole life, he had been confined to a small town. And even when he visited Cherrygrove City, it had been a small quaint town.

Violet City however was a vast, open city with lots of people. As soon as he walked into the town, the wind seemed to pick up and shift. He looked on in awe at the city, as did the Growlithe at his side. Finally, he stepped forward and walked through the entrance and down the street. Eevee followed as well, though less enthusiastically than the puppy on the opposite side of the trainer did.

Seeing a familiar sign, the trainer walked up and entered the Pokemon Center. "Go ahead and take a rest guys." said Felix as he walked up to the counter. As soon as the words left his mouth, the two pokemon immediately jumped onto the soft couch. Eevee dove into a bowl of food set out for pokemon and Growlithe rolled onto his back, enjoying the soft cushions.

Felix approached the counter where one of the nurses stood at the communications console. He stood and waited as she finished her call. "Yes, your Chansey will be good as new when you get here." she said as a mans face on the screen talked to her through the receiver. "As you wish." she said, then hung the receiver up and turned to Felix. Unlike Joy, this woman was shorter and had short dark hair. "Sorry for the wait, what can I do for you?" she asked.

The trainer scratched his head and looked at the ground. "Well...I'm a trainer...and I'm kinda new to the whole trainer thing. I was wondering if you could help me out." he said, getting a knowing smile from the nurse.

"Of course!" she said excitedly. "You must know about collecting badges and the Indigo Plateau correct?" she asked, getting a nod from him. "Wonderful. As a trainer, you come to the pokemon center in any city that has a gym, and you have to schedule an appointment to battle the gym leader." she said as she showed him a list of names. "When it is almost your turn, you will be called on your pokegear and informed that you are to be at the gym at a certain time. Until then, you are free to do as you wish. You can go to the gym to train your pokemon, you can shop at the pokemart, or just visit the city and see the sights. In Violet, we even have a school of pokemon that you can go to to learn more." she said cheerfully.

The boy smiled at her. "Thank you! You've been a great help." he said. "Would you mind making an appointment with the gym leader for me?" he asked.

She nodded and began typing on the console in front of her. Then, she stopped suddenly and turned to him, her cheerfulness now replaced with a cautious expression. "I must warn you though, the gym leaders of Johto are very skilled with their pokemon. And new trainers should be warned that if your pokemon are inexperienced, then you might want to wait until you get more training under your belt. Or else they could be injured from the battle." she warned.

Felix turned and looked at the two pokemon who were now both curled up and snoring on the couch. The trials they had been through together now ran through his head as he thought it out. Finally, he turned to her and smiled. "We're ready." he said. She smiled once more.

"Good. Do you have your trainer card?" she asked. Felix reached into his bag and pulled out the pokedex that Professor Oak had given him. Opening it, he took the ID card that Mr. Pokemon had made for him out of the flip door of the machine. Taking his identification, she swiped it in the console and his information came up on the screen. "There you are. You are scheduled to battle the gym leader in three days. In the meantime, you are free to stay here at the pokemon center to rest." she said as she bowed to him. "Have a wonderful day."

He bowed back and thanked her, then went back to where his pokemon where laying on the couch. "Are you ready for training to begin?" he asked. Both of them immediately got to their paws and looked up at him, both of them wearing the same confident smirk that he was well known for. Smiling back at them, he clenched his fist. "Good. Let's get to it."

OoOoO

As they entered the gym, Felix was once again awed at the sight of the formidable building. The outside seemed so small, but the inside was enormous. Trainers of all kinds were in the gym training their pokemon. Some were battling other trainers, some were simply exercising the pokemon using the various tools around the gym.

Felix looked up and saw a platform that was elevated above the rest of the gym. On the platform, there were two trainers, one was about Felix's age, the other was older with dark hair that covered one of his eyes as he battled. He watched through the transparent platform as the younger trainers ape like pokemon faced off against the older ones bird. Felix immediately recognized the bird as Pidgeotto, one of the main pokemon of the first gym leader, Steven. He was so fascinated by the battle that he barely saw the flying type blast the younger trainers off the edge of the platform with a gust of wind.

It hit the ground hard right next to him, almost startling him back to reality. Pulling out his pokedex, he pointed the eye at the unconscious creature.

_[#190 Aipom: This long tail pokemon lives atop tall trees. This pokemons tail is used both for balance, and for holding onto branches. It is believed that it is even more adept at using its tail than even its own hands.]_

Closing the dex, he watched as the downtrodden trainer took an elevator down to the floor and picked up his pokemon to rush it to the pokemon center. Soon to follow was the dark haired trainer that had won the battle. He noticed Felix standing near the door and walked up to him with a smile.

"A new trainer I see. Have you come to challenge me for my badge?" he asked the trainer curiously.

The question momentarily stunned the boy. "You mean, you're the gym leader?" he asked.

The young man nodded. "I'm Falkner, the gym leader of Violet City." he said, then turned to the other trainers in the area that were hard at work training their pokemon. "All of these trainers you see here have come to test themselves and see if they can win a badge from yours truly." he said, turning back to Felix. "Is that why you're here?"

"I am. But the nurse said that I had to wait a few days before I could battle." said the trainer.

"Of course. There are people from all over Johto who have come to get a badge. They all have to wait until they are called as well. But don't worry, likely they'll all be quick, so you may not have to wait as long as scheduled." he said with a confident smirk. Though respectful of the leaders skills, Felix wasn't to keen on his attitude towards the other trainers. Finally, the gym leader turned to the rest of the gym and held up a small datapad that he had obtained from his belt. "Joey!" he shouted.

Felix stood straight at hearing the name. Turning, to the figure walking up to the leader, he immediately recognized the schoolboy. "I'm here!" said the younger boy as he stopped next to them. Looking over at the trainer, he immediately smiled. "Felix! There you are!" he said excitedly.

"Hey Joey, good to see you." said Felix with a smile.

"You're here to battle for the Zephyr badge too?" asked the schoolboy, getting a nod from the trainer. "That's great! But, it's my turn to battle right now. So wish me luck." he said as he stepped onto the elevator. Felix nodded to him and watched as they both ascended to the battleground above.

Screens all around the room lit up, showing the two trainers above about to battle. Felix immediately ran over to one and began watching.

OoOoO

Joey took a pokeball from his belt, as did Falkner. The gym leader smiled at the younger trainer. "You know the rules kid. If your pokemon goes below the platform, it has forfeit and can't be used anymore." said the leader.

Joey nodded and threw the pokemon onto the ground. "Pidgeotto! I choose you!" he shouted. As soon as it was free, the bird pokemon immediately took flight and gave the gym leader a predatorial gaze.

Falkner smiled widely. "Ah, a boy after my own heart." he said as he threw his own, letting out another Pidgeotto. But, as this one took flight, everyone in the gym could feel the wind shifting around them. Suddenly, a countdown appeared on the screens around them.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_BEGIN!_

Immediately, Joey went into action. "Nephy! Use tackle!" he shouted. His pidgeotto soared towards the opponent.

Falkner merely crossed his arms. "Pidgeotto, dodge it." he said calmly. As soon as Joey's pokemon was about to strike, the bird vanished. Flapping wildly in confusion, the pidgeotto looked around for its opponent. "Gust." said the leader in an equally calm tone.

Joey looked above his head just in time to notice Falkners pokemon flap its wings violently, causing the wind to pick up to an almost unbearable level. He watched in horror as his own bird struggled to stay in the air. "Nephy, no! Fight it!" he shouted.

"Finish it off with a wing attack!" said Falkner over the din of the wind. His pidgeotto flew like an arrow and past the opposing bird, striking it several times with its wings. To Joey's horror, the bird pokemon dropped from the sky down to the ground below.

Felix immediately ran when he had looked up through the transparent floor and saw the attack happen. He dove forward as the feathery bundle plummeted for the ground, catching it just as it was about to hit the ground. He held it against him as he skidded across the floor on his back. It was only a few seconds before Joey ran up to the trainer.

"Felix, are you alright?" he asked.

Immediately, the trainer stood and handed the stunned bird to the schoolboy. "I'm fine. Get him to the pokemon center." said the boy. Joey immediately nodded as he held the feathery creature close, then ran out the door of the gym.

"See what I mean?" asked Falkner from behind him. Felix turned to him with a glare. "People come here because they believe that this is the easiest gym in the region. But time and time again, they get proven wrong." he said as he donned his typical smirk again.

Felix said nothing. Turning from the leader, he walked out of the gym and set off for the pokemon center with both of his pokemon following him.

OoOoO

"Everything's fine. He was just a bit startled." said Joey as the nurse handed a now happily chirping bird back to Joey.

"That's good. I was worried that that last attack did some damage." said Felix as he smiled at the bird on the boys shoulder, who had decided it was time for a good preening.

"Yeah, that gust attack was intense. I didn't think it would be that strong..." said the schoolboy disappointedly.

Felix smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get him next time. You just need more practice." he said patting the younger boy on the shoulder. Then, a thought entered his mind. "Hey, speaking of practice, would you mind helping me train for my battle?"

Joey looked up at him happily. "Of course! I don't know how much help I can be though. After all, I did lose to him."

The boy smirked confidently. "Don't worry, I've got an idea." Both growlithe and eevee looked at each other worriedly...


End file.
